DBZ VS REALITY TELEVISION?
by Oracle of the Stars
Summary: Vegeta on So You Think You Can Dance? Piccolo's the new Bachelor? Krillin and Mr. Popo face off in Last Comic Standing? The DBZ world will never be the same as our heroes and villains face their greatest challenge yet. Reality TV! Can Anyone Survive?
1. So You Think You Can Dance Vegeta?

Hello and welcome to the beginning of my Reality TV Saga where I take some of the most well known anime, manga, even cartoon and book characters and pit them against the greatest enemy they'll ever meet. Reality Television. And first up since its one of my faves and since it got me into fanfiction with my first fic the Yin-Yang Saga I decided that Dragon Ball Z will be the first victims. There maybe some cross-overs with other favorites but their time's will shine later. For now lets focus on the current show. You know the faves and the mains Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, both Trunks, Goten, and Bulma they'll be here but also some others like Chi Chi, Kami, Dende, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Android 18, Mr. Popo and even that wierd old man Master Roshi and his good friend Turtle will be there plus many more. We may see some King Kai and some old villains I mean come on maybe Frieza will get lucky at Deal or No Deal Super Saiyan style, just don't get germs on Howie. And who can resist a family reunion between Goku and his brother Radish I mean Raditz and one between Vegeta and his father...Vegeta (whole lot of creativity going on in that gene pool) in family feud? And is Gohan smarter then a fifth grader? Not if young Trunks has anything to say about it. How the hell did Piccolo get on the Bachelor? And were drugs and a certain bored prince involved? Hell's kitchen will not be the same when Chi Chi and Gordan Ramsay are on the rampage in the kitchen but isn't she a constantant? Is it smooth sailing for Bulma in the Apprentice or will Donald Trump take her down? Can Ty and the gang help the Nameks in Extreme Makeover Home Edition? With the Z-fighters help anything is possible...such as the possibility of it taking longer then a week with their help or the very high chance of it never getting done. And when did Mr. Popo get so funny? All these questions and more will be answered and seen, all that remains is one question can our heroes and even our villains survive?

Every DBZ Character: YOU BETTER BELIEVE WE CAN!

Piccolo: Not...

Goku: *gasps* Piccolo are you serious come on we can beat Reality TV.

Vegeta: For once I agree with Kakarot how dare you doubt my great power!

Piccolo: Oh yeah? Well guess what Vegeta your up first.

Vegeta: Say WHAT?

Goku: Hey he's right look! *points to Oracle of the Stars on the tv*

Me: Now DBZ has some memorable characters and the most memorable are the angry one's and the poster boy for rage and violence happens to be Vegeta. What better way to start this off then by giving our favorite flamed haired short warrior prince of all egos a good reality check? No pun intended ok yes intended. Now what reality show will he be put up against? I think you know unless you didn't read the summary or the title of this chapter. If that is the case then you really need to pay attention but I'll cut you a break. Here's one more question So You Think You Can Dance Vegeta?

***A loud explosian is heard in some part of the building...most likely the lobby where everyone is currently at and hopefully still alive well at least Piccolo, Kami, Moori so that at least one set of Dragon Balls are still alive***

Vegeta: WHAT?

***Laughing is heard but then comes another explosian...any hope of anyone being alive is slowly dropping***

Me: Well umm...looks like someone's excited...don't worry they'll be alive and kicking *hops into stolen time machine that Trunks left* Well as I go and turn off the tv in the lobby 15 minutes ago, lets move on to first chapter of DBZ vs...REALITY TELEVISION?

Dende: (who is alive cause he was getting a water when Vegeta exploded) Oracle of the Stars does not own DBZ at all in any way. She also does not own any of the shows that were mentioned or the people who created, produced or judge on the show. If she did do you think she would be wasting her time writing fanfiction?

Chapter 1

So You Think You Can Dance Vegeta?

It is another beautiful morning on earth the sun is shining, not a single cloud in the sky the birds chirp happily and merrily, all is quiet and serene.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" until it all came crashing down when a certain loud mouthed, stubborn couple were having yet another 'normal morning'.

"YOU HEARD ME WOMAN!" shouted an enraged and annoyed Vegeta (gee what a shock). "I AM NOT GOING TO A STUPID...B-B WHATEVER YOU CALLED IT!"

"Its called a Ballet genius!" Bluma shouted back at him all ready for this big night she had planned for weeks. There was just one crucial thing she didn't count on Chi Chi getting sick and not able to come. No one else was available and she wasn't going alone so she decided to make her oh so lovely husband come with her instead. After all they never really been on a real date, it would be nice to do something romantic for a change though of course Vegeta had to take a simple little request and defy her in a big way. Bulma groaned and rubbed her temples, "Geez Vegeta you can be such a child! What is so wrong to go to a little ballet with your wife who loves you despite your flaws. Who not only is the mother of your child but is responsible for the clean clothes you wear, a roof over your head, and that you get your 20 meals a day not to mention the huge amounts of time I sacrifice to fix your precious Gravity Chamber and training equipment which you break on a daily basis. And all I'm asking of you is to do this one little thing for me and you flat out refuse?"

"That's right!" Vegeta shouted back at her popping a vein just above his eyebrow. "And how dare you stand there with the gall to accus me of not doing anything for you! Have you forgotten that I have saved not only your life but the lives of your precious friends and family with the very risk of me dying fighting to protect this little mudball? Does that not count as doing you a favor?"

"Oh excuse me for not appreciating all that you've done for me! Like not taking over the earth, or killing me like you threatened to do the first time we met!" Bulma shouted in reply also a vein popping both looked like they were going to explode any second. "Don't give me that shit Vegeta! I do more for you then you have ever done for me! And you didn't even do those things for me, you just did it for yourself! Now why are you so dead set on not going to a Ballet its not like it'll kill you to spend some kind of time with me for once!"

Vegeta growled as he ground the very soles of his heels into the ground scuffing the new wooden floors, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, he then looked at Bulma with such fury if she wasn't so mad Bulma probably would have flinched. But she only quirked an eyebrow at him and waited his answer, "Why? WHY? I'll tell you why! Its bad enough that the men on this planet willingly wear pink (he still hasn't fully forgiven Bulma for that one), but to also willingly do something so...so...spineless, weak and feminine such as this dancing you call it is mind boggling. Do they have no pride as men? Just the thought of seeing one prance around in tights is enough to make my skin crawl and make me sick to my stomach!"

It was silent for a while you could hear the hands on the clock ticking away as the silence continued and showed no signs of being broken until finally Bulma who was just looking at Vegeta blankly the whole time till finally she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Your serious that's why? Because you think its unmanly? That's your big reason? Boy I gotta say Vegeta that's a pretty lame excuse, especially when your wrong."

He looked at her and quirked an eyebrow as he just processed what she said to him, "Wha wrong? Wrong about what?" he asked well shouted.

"About dancing being unmanly" Bulma stated in a matter-o-fact tone.

"How the hell am I wrong about that? What is so manly about going around spinning in circles and leaping like a little fairy?", Vegeta asked enraged.

Bulma rolled her eyes but stayed patient as she sighed, "Because" she started as she stepped forward and poked at his chest as she explained. "In dancing it isn't simply spinning in circles and leaping, it takes a lot of physical strength, speed, agility and endurance in order to do the amazing feats they accomplish. Believe me Vegeta dancing isn't something you pick up in a matter of seconds, it takes hard work and years of lessons and training physical and mental on a dancer's part. And not just Ballet dancers, for all dancers." As she poked he would take a step back but she would move forward towering over the tiny prince and continued her speech, "SambaHip HopBreak DancingTapSalsaTangoQuick !" she said so fast that it almost astounded Vegeta. "All of these and more takes a lot of talent and training, maybe even more training then you do Vegeta."

Bulma knew that Vegeta do to blow at that point so she quickly but calmly backed up but kept her firm stance as she awaited his reaction. Surprisingly enough he was more frazzled then furious as he tried to fathom at what his wife just said to him. "More training then I? That is absolutely rediculous. Dancing could never take that much training ever! I refuse to believe it! In fact I could master any and all dance easily! If dancing takes all the qualities like you said then for a great warrior like myself dancing would be a cakewalk."

Bulma snorted and turned her whole torso away from him which of course just made her husband even more furious that she would doubt his declaration. It was then however that Bulma got a brilliant yet oh so evil idea, as she remembered something she saw on tv a few days ago. 'Alright Vegeta its time that your absolute need to prove yourself and inability to turn down a challenge come in good use for me. Oh is this going to be fun' she thought to herself as she turned back to her husband with an absolute evil look on her face with a smirk that even made Vegeta almost flinch. Though it was expected considering it was the smirk he often had on his face but unless Vegeta spent long hours looking in the mirror smirking at himself he probably never would have figured that it was his smirk Bulma was using against him.

"Oh so dancing would be a cakewalk to you warriors huh?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him. "Well then why don't we find out?" she asked with a devilish smile which didn't really scare Vegeta in fact he thought she looked pretty sexy and was contemplating on how to get her to do it more often. "There is a dance show called So You Think You Can Dance, and it is a pretty big hit, auditions are going to be taking place in 6 months and one of the cities they are holding the auditions happens to be this one at the local theatre. If you think dancing is so easy why don't you audition you may even be the winner."

"Uhh wha?" was all Vegeta could find to say as he was bewildered at his wife's suggestion. "That is the most~".

"Ha! I knew it! Your going to chicken out" Bulma accused not about to let him get out of this one. "Looks like the almighty Prince of all Saiyans isn't man enough to try out his dancing skills on national television. Guess this is a challenge you can't handle" She waited in silence as the bait slowly sunk in, she smirked in victory as she counted off in her head '5..4..3..2..1..'

"A challenge I the prince of all saiyans can't handle?" he cried and threw his head back as he snorted. "Ha! Fine I accept your challenge I'll show you that dancing is something that anyone can pick up!"

"Oh really now?" Bulma asked smirking in victory as she put the rest of her plan into action. "Well then why don't we make this a little more interesting?". She couldn't help but chuckle at his confusion as he quirked an eyebrow at her, she then placed her hand on her hips and continued. "I say we have ourselves a little bet, if you make it into the Vegas round then I will be your perfect little wife and do whatever you say" she declared boldly and already Vegeta was liking the sound of this bet. "For five whole days I'll let you eat whatever you want whenever you want, you can go out and train to your hearts content and I won't come bother you. I'll even drop everything to fix whatever you break and I'll even call you Lord Vegeta or His Almighty Greatness Who is the Strongest Warrior in the Universe And I His Wench Who is Lucky To Breath the Air He Breaths".

"You can just call me Lord Vegeta after all I am very humble" he said with a chuckle. "Does this deal include night hours also?" he asked with a mischevious smile.

"Yes he who is humble and horny" she replied rolling her eyes but then returned his mischevious smile. "Oh but I'm not done yet. If you think that deal is good it only get's better, if you don't get canned on the first week of Vegas I'll increase my slavitude to ten days. Also this year I hear that the competion is going to have a top ten so if you somehow are chosen for the top ten then that ten days is bumped up to twenty. Oh but wait it get's better if you by some miracle make it to the top five then I'll be your slave for a month. Finally if Dende is smiling upon you and you win then I will surrender myself for two whole months."

Vegeta could hardly believe it, the prize was almost too good to be true. Not only would he prove her wrong but she would be practically bowing at his feet giving him the true respect a prince deserves. He would have to be a fool not to take the bet, that is what he thought until Bulma continued.

"Hold on Vegeta I didn't even mention the price you'll pay for if you don't accomplish any of the conditions I've set" she said having to resist from bursting into a fit of giggles after the look he gave her. "You honestly didn't think there wouldn't be a price did you? Well Vegeta all the conditions also apply to if you fail only vice versa. If you don't make it to vegas then you have to be my perfect little husband for five days. Meaning that you have to do whatever I say just as I will do whatever you say. This includes taking me out on romantic dinners, not train or even set foot into the gravity room instead you'll spend your day with me with a big smile not a smirk a warm smile as we go shopping, to the salon, and even oh yes even work as a supportive husband. You will also have to spend time with your son and be nice to everyone. Meaning you will call them all by their names and the one's that they choose for themselves so instead of calling Goku Kakarott you will call Goku Goku. Even be nice to Master Roshi, Oolong and Yamcha unless I tell you otherwise. But most of all you will not call me woman you will call me Bulma no wait no don't call me Bulma" she said as she got an evil gleam in her eye. "You will instead call me names like "Sweetie" or "Honey" something cute and lovely. And you mister will have to endure with a smile as I call you my little "Veg-head", and "Vegeta Bear" and even oh yes and even my "VeggieBurger". Even in public you will smile and be the perfect husband/father/friend."

Words could not make their way out of Vegeta's mouth the very idea of him having to do any number of those things made him want to puke, Bulma could see this but only laughed evily at his reaction. "Oh yes and it only gets worse. If you do make it to vegas but get canned you'll get your five days but then you have to be my slave for ten days. If you make it to the top ten but then are the first one voted off you'll get your ten days but I'll get twenty days. If you make it to the top five but then are voted off afterwards you'll get your twenty days but I'll get a month. Finally if you don't win you'll get your month but that means for two months you'll be my slave. Also this applies if you quit. If you quit at all you have to admit to everyone that dancing isn't as easy as you said it was and whatever stage you quit in is the penalty. Well Vegeta you want to take on this bet or are the stakes to high?". Bulma couldn't help but feel absolutely victorious right now, oh sure the possibility of her losing was undeniable but so was Vegeta's and even if he didn't want to admit there was a good chance we wouldn't even make it to Vegas Week. Even if she did lose she still would have the satisfaction at seeing Vegeta dance on public television meaning that she would have black mail for years so she would win anyway. So what if she would have to sacrifice herself for 5 days to possibly 2 months but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Meanwhile Vegeta was seriously thinking about the bet, he was so deep in thought that the world could have ended been wished back and ended again and he never would have noticed or even flinched. 'If I win I'll have what feels to be an eternity of bliss, no one to bother me and the woman will do whatever I say. Finally some peace and quiet and not being bothered by the brat. I again would be a fool not to take this deal but then I could also be a fool for taking it. For if I lost...wait a minute if I LOST? What am I thinking? I am the prince of all saiyans I do not lose I can't lose not at such a foolish challenge. I'll show her I'll show them all.'

"You got a bet woman" Vegeta said as both of them smirked evily at the other. "Make no mistake I will be victorious! You may want to get use to calling me Lord Vegeta now so that it'll hurt a lot less later."

"Yeah right", Bulma said just as confident. "I doubt you'll even make it to Vegas you may want to try to come up with some cute pet names for me and get use to being called VeggieBurger that way the chance of you having a stroke will be so much less likely."

"Ha! Please your going to regret challenging the great Vegeta" he said as he laughed as if he already won.

"Speaking of the challenge which kind of dance are you going to use for your audition?" Bulma asked making the saiyans laughter end with a halt. "Oh that's right you saiyans don't have dances so you have no idea do you? Well then your chances of victory have just been blown" she told him the final step of her plan being put in place.

"Shut up! I have six months that's plenty of time to do research! And I'll start off with going to this Ballet and study it so that I can master it with even greater ease" he said as he stomped off grabbing a notepad and pen.

"Nah I don't feel like going" Bulma said as she walked off toward the bedroom blase like but was stopped as Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him.

"Oh no you don't! Your coming with me! I am not going to this Ballet alone! You hear me?" he said in a commanding tone as he grabbed her coat through it to her then opened the door. "Come on let's go or else we'll miss it" he said hurriedly.

Bulma tried hard not to laugh though inside she was in hysterics, but she calmly put on her coat and walked out the door. "Oh alright if you insist", she said as if she had won making Vegeta smile in triumph as he followed.

Later at the Ballet

"Hold on a second!" Vegeta says in a harsh whisper as Bulma continued to enjoy watching Swan Lake. It takes all of his restraint not to crumped the whole notebook with at least 15 pages of notes on it as he glares at his wife. "You tricked me..." he said with a hiss.

"Yep pretty much you fell for it hook line and sinker", Bulma said not taring her eyes away from the show. "You can back out of the bet now if you want."

"Not a chance! I'm even more determined to win so that I can make you pay for this later" he said as he continued to jot down notes.

"Was worth it" she said with a laugh. 'Sucker' she thought mentally but continued to watch happily as her annoyed husband jotted down notes. 'Oh I cannot wait to see how far he'll go and how far he'll fall'.

Me: Well everyone that concludes Chapter 1 of DBZ VS...REALITY TELEVISION? And also Part 1 of "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE VEGETA?". Oh man how far will Vegeta go? And who is he going to drag with him? Will Vegeta or Bulma regret this bet? And do you think Vegeta has a chance at winning the competition? All these questions will be answered and more in the next chapter.

In the Lobby

***everyone has been brought back to life and all are laughing at Vegeta who has been ordered not to blow anything up***

Vegeta: Shut up! That stupid woman will not trick me again! I will win this So You Think You Can Dance and make her suffer!

Krillin: You mean more then you usually do? *quickly dodges a fatal blast*

Dende: Vegeta you heard Oracle! She said not to kill anyone!

Vegeta: What are you going to tell on me?

Dende: I will if you try that again!

Vegeta: How about I do and this time your the target? *gets ready to shoot a blast but then something large and heavy flies and hits him hard with a loud bang*

Me: Thanks for the frying pan Chi Chi! Don't you dare hurt Dende Vegeta! *hugs Dende who in my world will forever be small like when we first saw him* You already scarred him for life when you made him heal you! I bet he had nightmares about the scary mean man as a bleeding walking corpse slowly coming towards him!

Everyone: *laughs at Vegeta who gets up but has a big lump on his head*

Vegeta: *glares and shuts them up* Oh come on I'm sure he was more scarred when Frieza killed him then from me.

Oracle: *throws another frying pan* thanks again Chi Chi and quit being a jerk face!

Vegeta: Make me! *dodges*

***huge battle then ensues and somehow everyone but Dende and Mr. Popo get involved***

Dende: *sweatdrop* Uhh ok...well since Oracle is busy I'll guess I'll give you the sneak preview for the next chapter.

Preview

"For the love of Dende where the hell is everyone?" Piccolo growled as he arrived at Capsule Corp. hoping to find someone to spar with. Gohan, and Goku mysteriously disappeared according to Chi Chi. Goten and Trunks were being forced to go with their moms on a shopping trip for new clothes. And apparently the last time Master Roshi saw Krillin or 18 was when they went out looking for the same reason Piccolo was looking and never came back but Chiaotzu was sent to Roshi cause Tien went missing also. How it was possible for everyone to go missing was a mystery one that Piccolo was determined to solve cause frankly he didn't have anything better to do, plus Chi Chi; Chiaotzu, even Puar who was the victim of a missing Yamcha begged him to find them. But first he was going to make sure that not all the Z-fighters were missing as he went to go check on Vegeta. He knocked on the door and waited to see if the saiyan would answer instead though it was the bubbly blond Bulma's mom Bunny who answered.

"Oh if it isn't Piccolo how have you been? Your looking well" Bunny said to Piccolo who only nodded. Trying hard not to twitch at the annoying blond. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Is Vegeta here?" he asked not really wanting to get into a big conversation.

"Vegeta? Why yes he is oh so I see he invited you too?" she asked making Piccolo confused. "Well Vegeta and the others are all in the new training room. Go down that hall take a right and at the end on the left side of the hall is where they all should be. I'll come by later with refreshments" she said and then pranced off to the kitchen.

"Wait they all should be Goku and the others are here?" he asked but she was gone he sighed in annoyance but grunted. "Huh so there all here? And Vegeta invited them here? Well might as well check it out, he probably wanted to challenge them all at the same time." He went down the hall as Bunny said but before he could take the right a small figure ran right into him pratically knocking him over. Luckily he caught himself and before the figure got away he grabbed it by the scruff of the neck. "Ok what's the big idea?" Piccolo shouted.

"P-Picollo is that you?" the figure said in a familiar voice it didn't take Piccolo long to figure out that it was Krillen he had grabbed a hold of. "OH thank Dende it is! Piccolo you gotta help us Vegeta's gone crazy!"

"You mean more so then usual?" Piccolo asked a little curious at what Vegeta did to make him this freaked out (this time). "What us? Your all here? If I cared I probably would have been hurt at not being invited."

"We weren't invited either! We were forced here, this is serious Piccolo Vegeta has freakin gone crazy!" Krillin cried. "He even went to the trouble of getting black-mail on all of us. You won't believe at what he's making us a do!"

"What is he making you all fight him at once so that he can prove his superiority?" Piccolo guessed.

"Worse" Kirllin said grimly as he shook in fear. "He's making us dance!"

Dende: And so concludes the preview. What is Vegeta planning? And can Piccolo help the others or will he be dragged in with them? Also will this fight ever end? *points to the one where an endless barrage of frying pans and energy blasts and kamehameha's are being thrown all over the place* Well...we'll have to see next time won't we? eh heh see you then!

Mr. Popo: Good bye!


	2. So You Think You Can Dance Vegeta? Pt 2

Hey there everyone welcome to the second chapter of DBZ VS REALITY TELEVISION? Last time Vegeta was revealed to be first one to challenge Reality Television, under some friendly encouragement from Bulma. And by encouragement I mean she issued a challenge where there is a huge bet that if he is to lose then he must pay a very high price. If he wins however there is a huge prize. So there is a lot at stake for our favorite prince with anger issues. How far can he make it in the competition?

Dende: *clears throat* aren't you forgetting what also happened last chapter Oracle?

Me: Geh well uhh *smiles and sweatdrops* there also was a little issue in the lobby...

Dende: Little? Everyone getting caught in a never ending fight is little? *asks as he gestures to the lobby where you can see they have broken up into fighting groups. Villains against Villains, Heroes against Heroes except for Chi Chi, Bulma and 18 who are arguing amongst themselves*

Chi Chi: How dare you say that to me! At least I have a husband that doesn't make me look like a pedophile! *shouts pointing at Bulma and 18 while also making the whole room turn silent and stare at the soon to be cat fight*

Me: You kidding me that's what it takes to stop them?

Dende: I think we have worse things to worry about *is quietly getting out of room*

Bulma and 18: WHAT? What is that suppose to mean?

***The whole room simultaneiously backs up but at the same time every eye seems to shift between the three woman and to Vegeta and Krillin. Who are wondering just the same as their wives***

Chi Chi: Oh come on look at them! I'm sorry to have bring you girls into reality but seriously they don't even look their ages. Their probably going to have trouble convincing the show that they aren't under the age limit rather then they are really over it! I wouldn't be surprised if people come up to you two all the time asking if 'Hey is he your younger brother, nephew, or cousin?'. Why I wouldn't put it past me if you two even got arrested after just kissing in public and that they wouldn't let you go till they finally saw their ID.

Bulma and 18: THAT ONLY HAPPENED 3 MAYBE 4 TIMES!

***A wave of anime falls then spreads across the lobby the only one's standing are Chi Chi, Bulma and 18 who are glaring at each other. And Krillin and Vegeta who are blushing in embarassment well Vegeta in more of a rage but still embarassed.***

Chi Chi: Oh really? And I bet child services were called on you too and they came busting down your doors trying to take your husbands away while issuing your arrests?

Bulma and 18: Maybe what of it!

***Another round of anime falls and then it is silent for about 5 seconds till the room errupts into laughter***

Yamcha: Oh man haha wish I could have seen the look on Vegeta's face it must have been priceless! I wonder if this happened when Krillin was with Marron too!

Vegeta: Shut up all of you or else!

Piccolo: Or else what you'll call the cops to report child abuse?

Vegeta: *snaps and charges at Piccolo another fight ensues*

Krillin: Hey come on guys this is so uncool!

Yamcha: Aww little Krillins mad don't worry here Uncle Yamcha has a lollipop for you

Krillin: *snaps* THAT'S IT! *jumps and starts wailing on Yamcha* WHO'S LAUGHING NOW PRETTY BOY?

Bulma: Look what you did you freakin Ogre Woman! *18 and Bulma then attack Chi Chi and more fighting breaks lose between the tall and short characters*

Me: Oi...I just knew that this was going to happen...well let's move on Dende tell them the disclaimer while I try to stop this...

Dende: Ok! Oracle of the Stars does not own DBZ or any of the characters. She also doesn't own So You Think You Can Dance or hte producers, executives, judges, etc. If she did do you think she would be wasting her time writing fanfiction?

Chapter 2

So You Think You Can Dance Vegeta? Part 2

"For the love of Dende where the hell is everyone?" Piccolo growled as he arrived at Capsule Corp. hoping to find someone to spar with. Gohan, and Goku mysteriously disappeared according to Chi Chi. Goten and Trunks were being forced to go with their moms on a shopping trip for new clothes. And apparently the last time Master Roshi saw Krillin or 18 was when they went out looking for the same reason Piccolo was looking and never came back but Chiaotzu was sent to Roshi cause Tien went missing also. How it was possible for everyone to go missing was a mystery one that Piccolo was determined to solve cause frankly he didn't have anything better to do, plus Chi Chi; Chiaotzu, even Puar who was the victim of a missing Yamcha begged him to find them. But first he was going to make sure that not all the Z-fighters were missing as he went to go check on Vegeta. He knocked on the door and waited to see if the saiyan would answer instead though it was the bubbly blond Bulma's mom Bunny who answered.

"Oh if it isn't Piccolo how have you been? Your looking well" Bunny said to Piccolo who only nodded. Trying hard not to twitch at the annoying blond. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Is Vegeta here?" he asked not really wanting to get into a big conversation.

"Vegeta? Why yes he is oh so I see he invited you too?" she asked making Piccolo confused. "Well Vegeta and the others are all in the new training room. Go down that hall take a right and at the end on the left side of the hall is where they all should be. I'll come by later with refreshments" she said and then pranced off to the kitchen.

"Wait they all should be Goku and the others are here?" he asked but she was gone he sighed in annoyance but grunted. "Huh so there all here? And Vegeta invited them here? Well might as well check it out, he probably wanted to challenge them all at the same time." He went down the hall as Bunny said but before he could take the right a small figure ran right into him pratically knocking him over. Luckily he caught himself and before the figure got away he grabbed it by the scruff of the neck. "Ok what's the big idea?" Piccolo shouted.

"P-Picollo is that you?" the figure said in a familiar voice it didn't take Piccolo long to figure out that it was Krillen he had grabbed a hold of. "OH thank Dende it is! Piccolo you gotta help us Vegeta's gone crazy!"

"You mean more so then usual?" Piccolo asked a little curious at what Vegeta did to make him this freaked out (this time). "What us? Your all here? If I cared I probably would have been hurt at not being invited."

"We weren't invited either! We were forced here, this is serious Piccolo Vegeta has freakin gone crazy!" Krillin cried. "He even went to the trouble of getting black-mail on all of us. You won't believe at what he's making us a do!"

"What is he making you all fight him at once so that he can prove his superiority?" Piccolo guessed.

"Worse" Krillin said grimly as he shook in fear. "He's making us dance!"

Piccolo was at a lost for words, did Krillin really just tell him that Vegeta was making everyone dance? That was the reason for blackmailing them? "Dance? As in he's making you dance like a couple of monkey's for entertainment value?" he asked trying to comprehend this whole situation.

Krillin however rapidly shook his head, "No...as in real dancing. Here's what happened. Earlier I got a call at Master Roshi's from Chi Chi saying that Goku and Gohan were missing, she sounded really worried and she couldn't go look for them because apparently she promised Bulma to go with her as they took Trunks and Gohan out to get their portraits taken. So 18 and I told her we'd look for them. I then got ahold of Yamcha and Tien as soon as they came and Tien dropped Chiaotzu off at Roshi's we took off in search for them. We decided to head here figuring maybe they were doing secret training with Vegeta or something you know a saiyan only thing. But it was all a trap! Bunny told us where they were and as soon as we entered the door locked behind us. Sure we could have gotten out by blasting it but Bulma would have had our heads and you know how she can be" he said with a shiver then continued. "It was then we ran across Vegeta, and there were Goku and Gohan dancing! Vegeta told us that Bulma has issued a challenge against him. She said that dancers probably train harder then he does at what they do which would mean they train harder then all of us. She also said that dancers have to have great physical strength, agility and endurance to be as good as they can be. So he said that if we were real warriors we'd help prove her wrong considering we are stronger then 'regular earthlings' then surely dancing should be a breeze. But after looking at Goku and Gohan I wasn't so sure as were the others. He told us that he was going to enter a contest that dance one that is all the rage right now So You Think You Can Dance. 'I for one want to prove that woman wrong, but if the rest of you don't then I have other ways to change your minds' he said as he got out the blackmail. He even has blackmail on Goku and 18! Surprisingly Yamcha is willingly joining forces with Vegeta! So now here we are trapped each of us having to master some kind of dance for the audition or else...the only reason I was able to escape is because luckily I was closests to the door and ran out while he was busy yelling at Tien after 18 tripped him. I am suppose to get help."

Piccolo lifted his left non-existing eyebrow at the short bald warrior and physically you could tell he was asking 'Where's the punch line?'. Cause all of this sounded like a really bad joke. But after looking at Krillin's state of horror and fear he knew it wasn't a joke. "So he's making you audition so that you can all prove to Bulma that any warrior can dance?" he asked not able to hide his doubt. "That sounds crazy even for Vegeta".

"Well...that's what he told us but I think its for another reason" Krillin said as he was deep in thought. "You see what Vegeta doesn't know is that the day before he pratically kidnapped us is that Bulma called and told me and 18 about it. You see they've made a bet and let me tell you the prize is high for Vegeta if he wins he gets 5 days to possibly 2 months of Bulma being his slave. But the price is just as big if he is to lose then Bulma gets 5 to possibly 2 months of him being her slave. I think he's just keeping a close eye on us so that Bulma doesn't try to cheat and get us to distract him or even try sabotage him. I mean come on I can see Yamcha doing that and maybe he'd sucker the rest of us in on it just to get to see Vegeta as Bulma's slave. So I think that's the real reason to keep an eye on us...and to scare us so that even if the others escape they won't dare try anything especially with all that Blackmail. He may have let his guard on purpose but seeing as no one else is escaping I'm starting to doubt that. I get the feeling he isn't going to let any us loose until he feels for certain we won't try anything. He may even actually make us audition for the stupid thing! The show isn't coming here for 6 months and 2 weeks I don't think we can survive Vegeta Dance Bootcamp! Even Goku may not live through this one!"

After that explaination it started to make a little more sense to Piccolo, most likely Krillin's assumption was correct. After all Vegeta was more then aware that everyone would love to see him suffer under whatever torture Bulma has in store for him. So of course he'd like to keep the biggest threats in sight so that they wouldn't try anything. Piccolo almost flinched as he looked at the door to the studio just picturing them being forced to do something so rediculous (even for them) made him both want to laugh and yet at the same time shiver. After all he had experience at being forced to do stupid things like Goku's stupid wife when she made them both go to driving school to try to get their drivers liscene's. He still couldn't figure out why she made him go with Goku, its not like he was ever going to get a car. What was she going to make him drive her everywhere if Goku failed? Or did she think his presence would make Goku do any better. Some mysteries would never be solved. He looked back at Krillin who gave him a look that made Piccolo step back. It was the same look Gohan had when he was a kid at times, looking up at some kind of hero as his eyes practically sparkled at a new found hope.

"What the hell Krillin?" he asked getting a little creeped out by that look. "What's with the look?"

"Sorry" he said as he composed himself. "Its just that I realized something Piccolo, Vegeta called Goku and Gohan over right but he didn't try to find you. I mean I didn't invite you over but that was because you don't own a phone and probably were off training so and this situation was probably nothing...anyway what I'm trying to say is that your the only one that can save us!" he exclaimed earning himself a confused look from his comrade. "Think about it Piccolo your a loner, you basically train and meditate nothing us. Even Tien and Chiaotzu take a break once and awhile you however don't seem to. Anyway we all have blackmail is because we have somewhat of social lives or people we care about with social lives or secrets they don't want anyone finding out. Goku is protecting Chi Chi, Gohan is in high school so any blackmail would ruin him, Tien is protecting Chiaotzu and himself surprisingly, and Vegeta's got dirt on both me and 18 equally. As for Yamcha...well come on who doesn't have blackmail on him? That's the only thing keeping us here...but you Piccolo the only people you associate with are with us and its not really for social visits. You basically are clean even if there is blackmail on you its not like anyone else knows you but us and like you care what we think about you. Your untouchable! If you could somehow get ahold of the blackmail and destroy it then we'll having nothing else to really tie us here other then the fear of Vegeta's wrath but we live with that everyday."

"You can't be serious...you want me to snoop around and find all the dirt he has on you just so you can all leave the studio?" he asked not really understanding. "Why not just do it? How bad could these secrets be that your willing to do whatever he says? Do you think he even has anything why wouldn't he have used earlier?"

"Because he had no reason too! He only ever worked with us to save the world and himself but now things are different and he wants to make sure we don't mess up his chances! Piccolo trust me he knows and has enough to humilate us and those we care about to the world. You may not have to go out in public but the rest of us do!" Krillin then proceded to get on the floor and bow to the Namek Warrior begging for his help. "Please Piccolo your the only one that can do this! This is torture and this will prevent from something like this happening again! At least if he tries next time he'll have to get whole new material. Come on we'll all owe you".

Piccolo looked at Krillin than at the door to the studio just as he did a familiar voice boomed and echoed off the walls.

"WHERE DID THAT PIPSQUEAK GO?" Vegeta shouted making Piccolo flinch from the shouting which was hurting his sensitive ears a bit, and Krillin flinch from fright. "I SWEAR YOU BETTER BE ON YOUR WAY BACK HERE BALDY!"

"Piccolo please I swear I won't ask anything of you again", Krillin pleaded quickly and looked at the Namek with sad eyes.

Piccolo twitched looking at one of the Z-fighters acting in such a manner, all of this over something so...idiotic. But he had to admit the thought of them all oweing him did appeal to him, even if he'd probably never call a favor it never failed to prepare for the future. Plus he would never hear the end of it from them once Krillin told them that he was here and that he refused to help, especially from Gohan. And another plus he would get to piss of Vegeta. "Oh alright" he said with a sigh. "But you guys seriously owe me a huge mess of favors."

"You got it!" Krillin said in a harsh whispered and groaned as he walked back to the studio. "I better get back before he comes looking for me we don't want him to know your here. Look in his room for anything he may have stocked there...in about two hours I'll tell the others your here and we'll try to get Vegeta out so that you can grab the thumb drive he has around his neck. That's where all the biggest dirt is" he said quickly and before Piccolo could fully react to that Krillin was gone.

"WELL THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" Vegeta asked enraged. Krillin again flinched and even a bit of sweat was rolling down his cheek he looked to his wife who was trying to do a pueroette (AN: or however you spell it to lazy to google).

"Uhh I was just uhh using the bathroom" Krillin answered smiling awkwardly and even laughing though nervous as he rubbed the back of his head. Vegeta looked at him suspicious but decided to disregard it.

"Well get back to work there is a lot of needed to be done", he said gruffly as he walked off to his side of the studio. Krillin sighed with relief and looked at his fellow captives wondering how he was going to tell them that Piccolo was on the case. Vegeta had forced them all to wear spandex...cept his wife who was wearing some kind of leotard thing which framed her figure quite nicely. Each of them were at least given a choice on the dance they had to try to perfect. Some of the choices surprised Krillin. Goku and Gohan were taking a crack at Broadway, and they were actually getting pretty good at it to Krillin's surprise as they picked a dance number from Hair. Tien picked hip hop and he was not doing so well. Tien was a serious guy he heard from Yamcha that when they were at King Kai's he couldn't even tell a simple joke without feeling like an idiot. So seeing him try to dance even hip hop was liking seeing an old man during an anurism not very good. Krillin felt extremely sorry for him. As for Yamcha he picked freakin tap dancing, he figured it was probably the easiest to master but so far Yamcha was just stomping his feet making a lot of noise not even dancing. Some would argue that's what tap is, but Krillin could argue right there that a monkey would be a better tap dancer then Yamcha he had absolute no rythm to say it was terrible was an understatement.

As for him and 18 they were going to do a couple thing but...unfortunetly because of his height tango, salsa, samba anything remotely hot and sexy was out because of his height. The only thing they could do as a couple was Ballet at least there they didn't have to be so close to each other only 18 was going to be lifting Krillin up more then he her. Now Vegeta he was focusing more on two styles break dancing and krump. Which probably fit his personality more then anything and frankly he was doing amazing as Krillin watched in awe as Vegeta managed a successful head spin, (how that didn't mess up his hair once he got up Krillin would never know. Saiyan hair was one of the great mysteries of the universe.) It was when Vegeta was busy that Krillin managed to speak to 18.

"Hey guess what?" he asked as he stretched. "Piccolo is here, I just talked to him. He's going to try to help us out of this, but we are each going to owe him one."

18 snorted as she glared at Vegeta then looked back at Krillin, "If he gets us out of this I'll owe him three this is a freakin nightmare. When do you think he'll do it?".

"I'm sure he's on the case right now", Krillin said confident in his green friends abilities. For Piccolo and Vegeta were almost exactly alike in behavior and strategy. Surely he could figure out where Vegeta stashed the other blackmail and find a way to get the thumb drive away from him too.

Meanwhile Piccolo at that moment was standing in the middle of the saiyan prince's room firm and with an expression that would make a statue jealous. "How do I get myself into these messes?" he asked and got started with his search.

Me: And so concludes Part 2 of So You Think You Can Dance Vegeta? This chapter probably wasn't as funny as the first and I apologize I made this longer then I anticipated. But don't worry this is just building up to the next chapter which will be hysteri~LOOK OUT! *ducks and does a matrix as a frying pan is thrown and gets stuck in the wall behind me* Phew...watch where you throw that thing Chi Chi! You could decapitate someone!

Chi Chi: TAKE THIS YOU LIVING CAN OPENER! *says as she throws frying pans at 18 as if they were shuriken*

Vegeta: HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT! I AM STILL MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU! *shoots off blasts at Tien*

Tien: Chiaotzu I could use some help here!

Chiaotzu: I'm sorry Tien but you should know better then to make fun of someone's height *taking it personally cause he's the same age as the other's and looks more like a kid then any of them*

Krillin: How do you like that you blue freak! *shouts as he attacks Berter of the Ginyu force* Think your so touch since your one of the tallest characters huh?

Me: Wait the Ginyu's are here?

Dende: All the villains of DBZ are here...see Frieza and Garlic Jr. Have joined forces and are attacking Android 16 and Cooler.

Me: Oh man its a regular tall vs. the short! Well what about the average height people?

Dende: They have seperated also and are arguing who among them are tall and who are short.

Me: Is that Mr. Popo? Did he just throw a chair at Master Roshi?

Dende: Oh it is! What the~and look Oolong and Puar are ganging up on Turtle!

Me: But their taller then him!

Dende: Uhh...actually if Turtle could stand he would be taller then both of them...

Me: Oh yeah...uhhh ok...what the even Trunk and Goten they have fused and are chasing Gohan and Future Trunks! Why aren't you fighting Dende?

Dende: Because honestly I don't care if I'm short...what does it matter?

Me: So true...alright next time on DBZ VS REALITY TELEVISION? Piccolo tries to help the Z-fighters will he succeed? Also the auditions begin will Vegeta succeed and are the others seriously going to audition? What will the judges think? And the short characters of DBZ form an alliance and are planning revenge? Thanks a lot Chi Chi! *sigh* so much to do, so much to look forward too. I hope you will look forward to part 3 of So You Think You Can Dance Vegeta? Now excuse me as I try to keep Bulma from ripping out Chi Chi's hair! KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! *storms off into the fight*

Dende: *sweatdrop* Uhh...hope you enjoyed and hopefully everyone will alive next time...see ya! *waves*


End file.
